


Barely Dead

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (but only in spirit really), Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Goretober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Barely cold.





	Barely Dead

**Author's Note:**

> i could call this petit mort but my naming convention

“Uh, Caduceus?”  
  
Fjord stares as his left hand while the right one is pressed against his chest. Caduceus supposed he'd find out eventually- or well. He was guessing. Malora could have done whatever she wanted, and Fjord is such a different creature from himself.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Where's uh-” He swallows and Caduceus smiles. They're alone in their kitchen. Last night was a slow fading nightmare, but it was also the first time Fjord started using his new magic, which was exceptionally exciting, wasn't it? “Where's my heart beat?”  
  
He already has an incense stick burning, smoke curling in the dim morning light.  
  
“Did you lose it somewhere?”  
  
Fjord makes that little scared sound that he makes sometimes, which Caduceus always thought was cute. That little high keening questioning noise. He could listen to it for hours. It's just so interesting, is the thing. Fear, sure, but curiosity too.  
  
“Can- Can I do that- is that a thing people can do?”  
  
“Who knows, people can do all sorts of amazing things.”  
  
“Here.” He steps closer, pulls one of the chairs closer too, and pulls Caduceus' hand onto the thin cloth of his undershirt. “Is- Should I panic?”  
  
“Why?” Caduceus searches Fjord's face slowly- “Oh- because- You can, if you like. I wouldn't, though. Here. Can I?” He reaches to take Fjord's hand when the man nods, and places it over his own chest. “Nothing to worry about.”  
  
Fjord blushes while the smoke from the incense slowly curls around the two of them. He's sure Fjord isn't paying attention, but the Mother is always so kind to him.  
  
“Where's-”  
  
Caduceus shrugs and pulls his own hand back to the cup of tea on the table. Fjord's hand is still stuck there, warming through the fabric.  
  
“I don't know when I lost it.” Or if he ever had it, really.  
  
“Are you- Are you- Gods, am I dead- are you dead- are we both-”  
  
“Shh.” He says because Fjord is starting to hyperventilate. “Only a little.”  
  
“But-” He stops. “You're very calm.”  
  
“Usually.”  
  
Fjord breathes through his nose, blushes again and finally pulls his hand away.  
  
“I saw Jester revive you.”  
  
“We're not dead. We're not even technically undead. There's just no reason to expend energy on making your heart beat if The Wild Mother can do it for you.”  
  
He does look rather despaired for it, which is confusing, so Caduceus gets up and makes him a cup of tea.  
  
“You don't mind?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Just a little dead?”  
  
“Mm- Here. You can talk to her, if you like, I'll light the rest.” Fjord drinks slowly, everything he does now he does slowly it seems. Maybe it's the shock? “I'll leave you alone.”  
  
“Don't-” There's the blush again, that rich dark green that if he's being exceptionally sentimental reminds him of home. “I- I never know the right questions.”  
  
Caduceus sits back down.  
  
“Should I teach them to you then?”  
  
“...Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
